imotwomfandomcom-20200224-history
IMO: The World of Magic Wiki:Policies
'IMO: World of Magic Wiki:Policies' This page is to list all the World of Magic Wiki policies. Here you will see all the policies for when you edit pages / add pages and etc. By agreeing to the terms of use while creating your account, it also means you agree with these rules. (For random contributors - By editing anything, it means you agree with these terms) If you ever get banned and you think it is unfair, please contact one of the Admins on the wiki. If you get blocked from the wikia, you may still be able to contact admins via email. Use of Grades 'Editing Policies' 'Editing Pages Policy:' When editing pages, we ask you to please not do any of the following. Breaking any of these terms may result in a ban depending on the extend of abuse. *'Do not' add any inappropriate content *'Do not' add any spam content *'Do not' delete info *'Do not' insert any false info on pages *'Do not' edit anyone's user pages without their permission Grade: A 'Adding Pages Policy:' When adding pages, we ask you to please not add any inappropriate or spam content. *'Do not' advertise items you are selling *'Do not' advertise accounts trading *'Do not' create pages that slander or insult other uses (No exceptions. In the course that you do create such a page, it will be deleted without warning. The person who deleted it may or may not specify why it was removed (although they should do a follow up message with a polite warning). You should not harass the admin who deleted your page. If you have an issues, message them on their wall) *If you were previously blocked from the wiki and continue to spam/troll/add random non-sense, you will be banned. Grade: A 'Category Abusing Policy:' When adding categories, make sure they are valid (Check IMO: The World of Magic Wiki:Editing Guide - Valid Categories). If you wish to add a completely new category not listed on the valid category chart, contact an admin with an explanation why it should be allowed. Adding categories to the pages must have a significance or it will be removed. Grade: C 'Link Abusing Policy:' Make sure all the links you add are linked to the IMO:TWOM wikia and that they are valid. Please do not do any of the following. Breaking these rules could possibly end up with a temporary, or on extreme cases, an infinite ban. *'Do not' add links to different sites that do not have to do with TWOM *'Do not' add anything that leads to something inappropriate Grade: B 'Community Policies' 'Live Chat Abusing Policy:' When using live chat, you are asked not to do any of the following. *'Do not' use foul language that can insult or make fun of other users *'Do not' use inappropriate language (Mild expressive language allowed, "crap, shut up" as well as language with asterix*) *'Do not' harass users Grade: B 'Commenting (In General) Policy:' When leaving a message on someone's message wall, commenting on blog posts, or commenting on a thread (forum), you are asked to please not do any of the following. *'Do not' use foul language that can insult or make fun of other users *'Do not' use inappropriate language (Mild expressive language allowed, "crap, shut up" as well as language with asterix*) *'Do not' harass users Grade: S 'File Abusing Policy:' When you add pictures to the wiki, we ask you to please not do any of the following. *'Do not' add inappropriate pictures to the wiki *'Do not' add pictures that can harass, insult, or make fun of any users Grade: B 'Profile Picture Policy:' When adding a profile picture to your account, we ask to please not do any of the following. *'Do not' add photo of you in real life (This is for your safety and other concerns) Grade: B 'User Signature Policy:' When editing your signature, please do not do any of the following: *'Do not' include any foul language Grade: C 'Blog And Forum Abusing Policy:' When making a blog post or a thread (forum), you are asked to not do any of the following. *'Do not' insert any spam content or course language *'Do not' add a random blog (Your blog must also be related with the game or with the wiki) *'Do not' ask for or expose others' personnal information, etc 'Extra Forum Policies' *'No' gravedigging (do not revive threads that are inactive and over 2months old) *'Do not' tag pages that are not related to the thread Grade: B 'Name Abusing Policy:' Users of all ages use this wikia and want to keep it clean of inappropriate and dirty language. We ask of you to change your name if it violates this rule by contacting wikia staff. *Please do not create a user with an inappropriate name Grade: C Other 'Trophy Case Terms' By adding the Trophy Case, you agree to not add achievements of your own or already existing trophies. You also may not modify the existing version. Breaking this term can lead into a ban. *Only Administrators can add achievements *Administrators are not to add "Event" achievements *You may not modify the Trophy Case nor it's contents *Adding new achievements must have a purpose (Admins) Grade: C 'Other Terms (Important)' THIS WIKIA IS NOT TO BE COPIED UNDER THE LICENSING POLICY OF WIKIA.COM Category:Community